


Ridin' the Knight

by NonnyRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, High Fantasy, Mind Manipulation, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonnyRat/pseuds/NonnyRat
Summary: A young Dragon-Knight gets his first hunting quest, only for the target monster to turn his beloved mount against him. At least she's 'affectionate' in the way that she restrains him.
Kudos: 9





	Ridin' the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from Pastebin.com and moved here because of the SMART Filter locking nsfw pastes to private, making them impossible to share.  
> Also, it's a year old.

Atop a pillar of dirt and rock, a feline knight and the female wyvern that’s by his side stare down at the jungle that lies far below them. Equipped with fur layered armor to shield them from the cold, the two are spending the night hunting for monsters. However, the knight is close to giving up

“Damn it. How long does it take for these monsters to come?” The feline mutters and grumbles as he paces in frustration, somehow not leaving a circle in the earth.

His mount, named Fora, seems much calmer. She’s just peacefully chirping and admiring the fertile canopy below.

A small farming village required their aid with monsters that were snatching cattle. With the promise of a fat sack of coins and an easy mission, it was impossible for the knight to NOT accept. Helping others for free is nice, but he can’t live without gold.

In his experience, 30% of a mission like this is searching and 70% is fighting. Tonight, he’s losing his mind just sitting around, waiting for just a GLIMPSE of their targets. Blinded by coin, he let himself accept a long and boring quest.

He’s nearing the point of tossing his binoculars over the edge when a soft coo reaches his ears. He had completely forgotten about her, even though she’s a hulking beast that can cast a shadow over his body.

The beast strikes, shoving her snout against his back almost knocking him over. Her wings hold him in place so she can rub her snout between his shoulder-blades. If it weren’t for the metal, she probably would’ve licked him too. If it’s for the sake of comforting her partner, anything is possible.

There is a flash of fury on his face, but it quickly shrinks into just a small frown.

It’s hard to fool Fora when she gets him so well. Maybe he should give up and return her affection, just a little, so that she knows he’s thankful deep down. She seems lonely and he could stand to ease up.

Fora’s eyes widen when she finally feels his hands on her face.

Despite being covered by gauntlets, his hands glide across her scales easily. He scratches under her chin, rubs behind her horns, and even gives her a few pats on the tip of her snout. She reacts instantly with loud purring, panting into his palms like a needy lover.

There’s the temptation to pamper her more, her eyes almost seem to be begging for it. However, they have a job to do and he doesn’t want to waste time cuddling.

The knight moves his hands to one side of her snout and gently nudges her to face the opposite direction. “We have to stay alert girl. I want to find our targets as soon as possible.”

Fora huffs and yanks her snout out of his grasp. She’s always like this with orders.

It’s no problem. There IS a surefire way to get her to obey. “…I’ll cook you something TOMORROW, but only if we get this done TONIGHT.”

Fora perks up right away, a hopeful look coming to her eyes. He barely nods before she starts lapping at his cheek, completely ignoring the helmet. Licking is fine, but her purring is making his helmet rattle and stir his brain.

At least it worked like a charm.

The knight chuckles. “Alright alright, just get back to watching.” He softly pushes his mount away.

“Currrr~.” She seems to get the hint, and backs off.

In the end she doesn’t go very far. She arrives at the other end of the pillar in seconds. Like some sort of bloodhound, she starts staring over the edge. The wyvern may look silly, but at least she’s staying alert.

In reality, it doesn’t ACTUALLY matter how long they’re stuck here for. He doesn’t even care that she’ll end up nodding off a few times while he’s hard at work. Really, he just feels at ease being alone with his companion.

Usually being with an animal isn’t as fulfilling as being with a lover. However, the bond between rider and mount is one that transcends any other. Only other knights from his order could comprehend these feelings.

For the sake of the curious: just like everyone else has and will, he got the egg from the ripe age of three. When the egg hatches, the mount and knight train, eat, and play together for the rest of their lives. This is so every knight-wyvern pair learns how to act in sync, displaying technique far beyond what any other warrior could possess.

They learn to act as siblings. While all of their interactions may start out forced, it isn’t long before the company of the wyvern becomes comfortable, and even preferable to time with anyone else. It’s not always as siblings though, some are like a parent and child, a teacher and student, and a husband and-…

“Bah!” He shakes his head. Now’s not the time to think about this, he has a job to do, and he can’t lollygag.

In an attempt to clear his mind, he picks his binoculars back up and brings them to the vented visor on his helmet. Time to see what there is to see, anything that’ll get the image of sex out of his-.

“Screeee!”

“Gah!” His heart pounds. He’s been waiting for this.

Leaping back for distance, the feline prepares for battle. His hand squeezes the handle of his sword, ready to be drawn once the monster approaches. He may not see his target yet, but he’s ready for whatever it is.

He watches in anticipation as two small talons take hold of the grass platform’s edge and it pulls itself onto the ground. “What?”

‘Whatever’ appears to be some sort of raptor-like monster. Its scales are a muted brown that does very little to stand out to anyone, which heavily contrasts the feathers. The odd plumage is lightly tinted; each feather from the creature’s head to tail are slightly pink in color. This definitely isn’t what you’d expect from a predator.

However, it matches the description he got from the village guards, so it has to be.

“Screee-caaahhh~.” The sounds it’s making have a pleasant melody. Maybe as a form of deception this thing sing to draw in their prey. He won’t fall for that.

As with all battles, the cat prepares for his opponent to make the first move. If he has no clue what they can do, then charging forward blindly is a death sentence. It’s best to see what attacks it has.

In this case, none.

“Scurrrrr.” The raptor-like beast makes a soft chattering noise. It doesn’t swing its claws, show its teeth, or even try to run away. It’s just calmly staring into his eyes with a mix of curiosity and fascination.

Figures that the THING would want him to make the first move. A predator strikes the moment their prey tries to escape or retaliate; it’s a classic trick.

“Hey monster, I’m not that easy.” Nothing. It doesn’t seem to react to his cold glare either. Is there some sort of mistake? Is this the wrong monster? Then what about what the villagers told him?

There’s only one way to figure out if this thing is really a hunter or not.

Lifting his blade over his head, the feline takes slow steps that almost drag as he moves in close. Still no response. It’s a patient beast, he’ll give it that. Still, he has a job to do.

With a grunt of effort, he swings his blade down toward the raptor’s head. He fully intends to chop it down. In just a moment it’ll be dead. Any moment now.

Fuck. The sword halts just short of the creature’s snout.

What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted was an easy, guiltless mission for quick gold. He’s a hardened warrior who craves a challenge. How could he be satisfied with cutting down such a harmless creature?

“Ugh!” He turns and tosses his blade to the ground, getting the tip stuck in the earth.

All this time standing around and watching the jungle like a hawk. The moment he finds the ‘monster’, it turns out not to be a monster. This THING is more of a songstress or parakeet than a stalker of the innocent.

Maybe the time he looked up that maid’s skirt is what made him deserve this.

The knight grumbles and steps around the soft raptor. The monster only softly chirps when his tail pokes its nose. His ass ends up parking right on the edge of the pillar. With obvious body language, he yells ‘Leave me alone, you stupid animal!’.

Now he’s just waiting for his mount to take care of the little distraction. Tossing it like a football would be a quick fix; thinking about it almost makes him laugh. It’s a funny thought, but he knows she’d never do that.

Letting the raptor skitter off, the feline gets to polishing his binoculars. Even if the glass isn’t foggy NOW, it’s best that they’re always primed and at the ready. It also serves as a fine way to release his frustrations.

“Srrrr-yarp!” The sudden yapping noise nearly sends him off the pillar, and successfully gets his hands to open so the binoculars ARE sent off the pillar.

With narrowed eyes, he turns to see what happened. Right in front of him, the big girl is licking the monster’s face and cooing in their ear. They clearly don’t mind, even going on and barking back at the scaly mount.

It might not be terrible that she’s making a friend, but their playing is starting to ruin his focus on the task at hand. It’s time he puts his foot down and finally stands up for himself. That cuddling from earlier is forgotten, only a stern, focused knight is here now.

“Aaaaalright!” Both of the feral beasts look in his direction. His arms are crossed and his face is stern, it’s just a shame that they can’t see his face.

An accusatory finger is pointed at the big wyvern. “You, young lady, are clearly doing nothing to help me, your master. And YOU!”

The finger turns toward the feathery raptor. “You, you pest, can go on and get out of here!”

With clear aggression, he stomps toward the raptor. Just like with his attempts at attacking them before, the beast seems blissfully unaware of his hostility, despite how obvious. Perhaps it thinks it doesn’t have anything to worry about.

Before his hands can even touch their body, a powerful force strikes his gut. A silent groan is all he let’s out as his body is sent flat onto the ground, leaving his twitching eyes staring at the starry sky above. He… wasn’t expecting the small monster to pack that much of a punch; however, a deep, low snarl sets the record straight right away.

The knight musters just enough strength to sit up and peer forward. Just as the snarl had told him, his wyvern companion is now glaring down at him, poised and ready to fight. This… is not fair at all. He’s heard that a wyvern’s kick could break bones, so he’s GREATLY outmatched.

With how sore his body is, getting up is already a losing battle. The time limit on his struggle would be how fast the draconic beast could get to where he lies. Of course he of all people knows how quickly the wyvern can move on her feet.

He just plops right back down on the ground; getting to his feet in time would be impossible. It’s best to just lay and hope that she is satisfied with kicking her childhood playmate, rider, and closest friend. Another bark forces him to open his eyes though.

The first thing that he sees is his mount’s big, toothy and drooling maw. There’s anger in her eyes. “Grrrr…” This can’t be happening.

“Okay okay! You can play with your friend.” One could call him a coward for being so swift to submit to her, or he could be called smart for swerving away from the path that’s littered in broken bones.

She completely disregards her rider’s wimpy, or wise, attempt at saving himself. Her glare is sharp enough to send needles through his chest. Spine-chilling, that’s the only way that he can describe it. In all the time they’ve spent together, the cat has never seen THIS look on her.

His fingers twitch. The idea of reaching up to push her way comes to mind, but the bark she makes straight into his face knocks it right out.

The thump of his heart is ringing in his ears. “H-hey… ease up, girl. Take it easy.” He doesn’t even lift his hands. It feels like anything could set off her hair trigger.

The wyvern lifts one of her talons and-THUD-plants it right next to his side. Her other foot winds up on his right. Outside of trying to crawl back away from Fora and her sharp eyes, there’s no method of escape now. At least he knows she doesn’t want to kill and eat him now. A single bite would be enough, there’s no need to keep him pinned.

He gulps, trying to dig deep and figure out what set off his mou- actually he can’t really call her ‘his’ in this position.

A breath of warm air flows over his neck, forcing his body to stiffen in fear. He’s perfectly still, making her job much much easier. Leaving him in the dark as to what her intentions are, she opens her mouth and tries to taste the fur on his neck, only to flinch from the taste of leather.

Her snout pushes up against his chin, followed by pathetic mewling. She has made this sort of display before, but only once in bed…

“…Ha…Haha… Hahahahah.” The cat-man starts laughing. All the fear has been flushed out to give way to a surge of relief and amusement.

No words are needed. The two of them are able to perfectly understand each other. She just wanted him to take off his helmet this whole time. It’s almost embarrassing just how far she’s willing to push him just because she wanted his tin ‘hat’ off.

However, the laughter does end after the wyvern barks in frustration. “S-sorry sorry…” He smiles. 

Click. With his hands firm on each side of the helmet, the feline is able to pull off the headgear. There are a few ‘pinches’ from the metal pulling at a strand or two of fur on his face, but it’s alright.

He doesn’t even get to set the helmet down before Fora barks and buries her snout in his fuzzy neck. There’s hardly enough fur there to be used for a pillow, but she seems to be trying her hardest to. She even coos when he starts stroking the back of her scaly neck, despite the gauntlets being on.

“Don’t scare me like that again. If you do… then I’m never cooking for you again.” The only response he gets is a frustrated puff of air on his nape. It feels good to lie like this.

Maybe all along this is what he needed. He was far too focused on this mission and was giving her so little attention. Perhaps… they should just set up camp for the night and continue the hunt in the morning.

“Screeee~!” A soft squeak comes from his right. “What? Do you want attention too?” He’s not surprised to find the soft raptor monster staring at him.

The knight rolls his eyes. “Do whatever you want, little shit.”

“Shhhra shra~.” The raptor looks VERY pleased by his apathy. With a small (but very silly) dance, the monster moves away from his side and runs behind the big wyvern. Why does he get the feeling that his mount might end up trying to bring that thing back home?

Right now he doesn’t want to worry about it, he just wants to lie back and shut his eyes. Relishing this moment sounds just fi- WRRRRR.

A sound like nails on a chalkboard comes out of nowhere. The pain of the noise wasn’t as bad as Fora’s hit, but it burns his ears. He looks down to see the source of his agony, only to find part of his armor being caved in by the seemingly-passive raptor. More specifically, the teeth are bending up the crotch plate until the straps snap it off of the rest of the set

He cringes as a reflex, but is relieved when his balls prove to be safe and sound rather than mangled and torn into an unrecognizable mess. Even though he’s fine, anger is still building up inside. “What’s the big idea!?”

Still, he was nearly castrated and the monster has no response other than a low purr. Since when did this thing develop such an attitude?

Like some sort of dog, the raptor trots over to the knight’s left and drops the bent hunk of metal like a frisbee. Though the look they have doesn’t match the same excitement of a hound. They look proud, and there’s a glint of… superiority.

No matter what it is, he doesn’t like it. “Wipe that smirk off your face, you-” A bolt of pain derails that thought.

His mind suddenly feels like it was dipped in cotton. Bending metal still made his ears hurt more, but this pain struck a very sensitive place. The cat turns and slowly gets his eyes to move over to where the sudden pain had come from.

The only thing he sees is the wyvern with her teeth tearing into his right pauldron, ripping it off of his person. “Um girl… F-Fora?” It’s been a while since he used her name, but now felt like a great time to start again.

In the end, saying her name means nothing. She roars and surges forward, a feral hunger plain in her eyes.

All those precious moments that they spent together. Everything ends up flashing before his eyes. He felt so happy when she hatched. They were inseparable. He hardly even has the chance to scream or plea as his best friend moves in and buries her snout in his neck, licking… licking?

He opens his mouth to gasp, but all that comes out is- “Ah~.” -a pathetic moan.

Usually this sort of skinship is common, but her teeth are grazing his throat this time. That would’ve been cause for concern if it wasn’t for the tongue that she’s slowly and lovingly running up and down the side. The dampness on his fur even makes her warm breaths much much easier to notice.

Fora’s desperate sniffing tugs at his fur, just enough to notice. She’s panting with hunger, her fangs teasing his skin and leaving shallow marks on his flesh. If she could speak right now, she’d likely be purring for her dear ‘mate’. She can’t speak, so she needs to take a different path if she wants her rider to acknowledge her feelings.

The knight is still in a state of pure shock. His head is dizzy with fear, but downstairs his head is growing hard from the blood flowing to his crotch. He- he can’t let this happen, can he? This has to be a mistake. He has to do something.

His hands move to push her away, but she moves faster, placing her big talons on his belly and slooooowly trailing them down. Her claws scrape against his chest-plate and get caught on the belt on his waist. From smell alone, she knows that this is where her mate is hiding his breeding rod.

His potent musk flows out of the small opening in his trousers. She flinches, slicing his belt and pants in an instant. The powerful scent only needed to reach her nostrils for it to drive her nuts. The way she’s drooling and licking her maw perfectly describes hos badly she wants to get her nose closer to his groin.

A fountain of juices are leaking out of her and down her thigh. There’s a dazed look in her eyes that definitely wasn’t present before the raptor sung with her. All that he knows about this kind of behavior is that it’s a sure-fire way for wyverns to claim a mate.

The knight’s attempts to crawl away weren’t sure-fire, they’re completely failing. Trying to feel around for a rock or any other hand hold, he finds nothing. “Fora, just wha-”

She’s quick to silence him; her maw covers his mouth. Coiling around his tongue, her own lashes out to fill his mouth and pull on it. Each time he tries to move his head back to break the deep kiss, he’s tugged right back by her draconic force. It isn’t long before her wing moves around to keep his head in place, stopping him from resisting any further.

Even as her tongue starts drawing back and out, he’s still getting hotter. Her warm and slimy tongue leaves her spicy saliva in his mouth. The taboo and the light feelings in his head start sending tremors through his body, and soon, down low.

With his armor gone and pants torn, nothing is stopping the feline’s mast from rising for the horny beasts to gawk at and drool over. The lustful purring tells him all that he needs to know about his current predicament. There’s still no consent, but there’s also much less resistance from the knight.

The first to act is the feathered monster that started this. Though he doesn’t see her move in, instead he feels her breathe on his sensitive member. The way she’s licking her lips and looking into his eyes; she’s relishing this. It’s almost like she’s waiting for him to say something to defend himself.

“Y-you… bi- Nnngg~.” His insult is quickly turned into an opportunity for the raptor to see how much more ‘knight’s pride’ can be crumbled. Her tongue had lazily grazed the underside of his barbed cock. Without any experience with women, the foreign pleasure quickly gets a mewl out of him.

A mix of embarrassment and arousal is building, but one is overpowering the other. Even in this desperate state, he’s unable to bring himself to ask her for anything more.

She stares back at his flustered face, a smirk crawling onto her lips. He hates this raptor. For a moment, the tip of her snout pokes the end of his cock, as if to kiss it. He’s at least able to keep his mouth shut while she purrs and slowly starts letting his dick into her wet mouth.

Suddenly, the raptor halts, noticing the trembling of her much larger friend.

When his eyes follow, the sight that greets him is of a wyvern in heat. His mount is whining with tears on her deep red face. A glance down lets him see that her legs are trembling from the warm droplets that are leaking from her slit and rolling down her thighs. Her thighs rub together once she notices his examination, but her wagging tail is sending clear messages of joy. He tells himself to be upset, only for his body to have the opposite reaction.

“Scrrrrr…” The raptor growls in frustration and soon opens her mouth so that his cock can go free. It may be a victory, but it’s a short one. Now his mount can get a good look at how long he is at full size.

He isn’t even allowed the time to guess what will happen before she starts stomping into position on-top of him again. She stops in the exact right spot for his dick to be pointing up at her excited pussy. She’s licking her snout in anticipation.

“Fora, b-be a good girl~.” Talking doesn’t help. His soft, embarrassed voice only comes off as begging in her eyes.

She lowers herself, giving him a taste of her cunt by letting just the tip part her entrance. His whole body seems to seize up just from the few droplets that are allowed to touch his erection. His sight is even starting to get a little misty.

Her hips wiggle left and right, side to side. She keeps his dick between pushing in and slipping out once more. She was kept waiting so long, but the look on her mate’s face is almost convincing her to prolong the foreplay even longer. Though she soon gets her wings held by his hands.

“F-Fora, please.” He has a pleading look in his eyes. Neither of them can tell what he wants anymore. The cat’s mind is split down between wanting her to get off and wanting to get off.

If he won’t make a choice, then his mount will make one for him.

Her descent is slow, keeping her rider hanging in suspense for a few seconds. His rod pushes past the shallowest part of her wet hole and slowly plunges deeper inside. Fora twitches once or twice from feeling the barbs grazing her walls, and that isn’t helped by the fact she has never felt anything in her before. By the time she shoves him in completely, she’s singing moans and trembling from the stimulation.

At the rider graduation, him and all other recruits were told to never take advantage of their mounts. That was the day that the idea of fucking Fora had come to mind, but he had quickly forgotten about it; he’d never end up doing something like that with the wyvern… At least he can say that SHE took advantage of her rider.

Still, they’re friends. Even though his face is contorting with pleasure and her vent feels warm around his dick, he has to get her back to attention. “Fora~ sto-”

Just like last time, a kiss is all it takes. The slimy appendage does well to sedate the knight and get him to lay back down. Those loving eyes tell him that he’ll be in good hands. It’s actually a great reminder.

The knights were told at graduation, ‘always trust your wyvern’. Even in a situation that may just end up being taboo, maybe it would be best to follow those words. They’ve been together for so long that he can’t find any more logical reasons to resist her advances.

Before he knows it, he lifts his head up to press into the kiss. There’s a chirp of surprise from the wyvern. The knight had been laying idle so long that she suspected he’d let her do all the work, but the way he’s aggressively pushing against her snout and hugging her neck betrays that.

The kiss is only broken so the cat can catch his breath; he doesn’t have the lungs that this beast has.

“Fora, y-you can move.” He gulps. He just told himself to trust in her, that doesn’t mean he’s completely stress-free now. So he watches, nervously anticipating what she’ll do.

With a purr, she starts slowly lifting herself back up. For a moment it looks like she’s letting him go, but it isn’t long before she lowers herself so he can slide right back inside. The jolt that’s sent up his spine isn’t as upsetting now, it even draws out a girly moan.

He holds onto his mount for dear life, even though her advances are rather tame in the moment. To recover, he tries taking deep breaths so his face can cool off. He’s interrupted by her tongue rolling up his neck. There’s no lust behind her actions, only concern and a sprinkle of affection. 

He CAN trust her.

His heart is at ease, but his body wants more. “You can move faster… if you want to.” His hands brush against her neck and his arms soon wrap around her withers.

Fora squeals and starts bouncing. Her great weight and soft ‘landing gear’ make the ride pleasant, but not any less intense for the unfortunate knight that she’s trying to milk.

The feline dick is throbbing excitedly inside of her. The very tip of his cock is repeatedly kissed by the entrance of her womb. Even if there was a risk of him slipping out in this position, the wyvern is sucking him back in with the strength of her walls alone. It makes his head spin.

“Foraaaaa~.” He pleads for her, his raw feelings starting to slowly pour out.

They have both been yearning for this all along. They had been too shy and complacent to pursue this, but here they are. They won’t have to wait long before an egg is made between them.

“Giiirl~ close.” The cat’s whimpering reaches her, making the fin-shaped ears stand on end.

Rather than pulling him out, she forgets about keeping herself supported by her legs. Fora drops herself so that every last inch of her mate ends up inside, filling her up and grinding her walls with those delightful barbs. It’s so fortunate that he told her, otherwise some of the cum would’ve spilled.

He’s not in the same spirits. “Wait- wait!”

Gasping, the cat wraps his legs around the wyvern’s waist and squeaks. Without thinking, he made the fertilization easier, such a nice mate. His whole body shudders with each twitch of his cock, strands of seed starting to flow out of his rod and into his mount’s eagerly awaiting egg chamber.

His sweet sweet heat is making her whole body hot. She hugs her little mate and keeps him held against her tight. A single drop can’t be wasted, she NEEDS to have his eggs. Her eyes slowly become less rounded and more slitted with each shot that goes into her womb.

Her big behind won’t budge until every last drop is milked from him. She needs his balls to be dry before she gets off-! Wait, right.

Fora releases his body from her wings and starts lifting herself up. The trembling in her legs makes her fatigue clear. The knight on the other hand is doing much worse.

The cat is laying ragged on the ground with sweat and saliva on his face. His legs feel more like gelatin than bone and meat.

He should be showing at least an ounce of concern for their future children, however the exhaustion makes it impossible to think. The knight is only a few seconds away from blacking out entirely when he feels her snout on the side of his face. His eyes are drawn toward her.

“Prrrrrr~.” She’s happy… happier than he’s ever seen her before. That puts him at ease, and slows his pacing heart.

For once since she went into heat, she sees him smile, honest relief and happiness on his face. “Glad… you enjoyed it.” He’s happy, but that doesn’t restore his energy.

With all of his stamina drained, the knight falls back and flat onto his back. The grass crunches underneath him.

The wyvern coos and cranes her head to peer down at him. He hadn’t realized it before, but Fora had actually already climbed off of his body and began curling up at his side like a giant kitten. “Gnrrrrrrr.”

Her adorable sleep snarling makes him smile. “Why’re you so smug?” He strokes the side of her snout with a hand, and lets her coil her tail around one of his legs. This sort of skinship almost makes them look like real lovers.

“Yarp!” Oh, he forgot about the raptor.

“Yeah yeah, you can- wait-” Since when did the raptor circle around to his back? Maybe him and Fora were too caught up in their love-making to take note of the monster wandering around.

That sounds plausible, if it weren’t for the raptor also sitting at his left with a hungry look on their face. “What?”

Another peeks out from behind that one. There are three of them now!? “Scrrrr.” “Yarp yarp!” “Scuuuuur~.” That’s not good.

His eyes slowly drag themselves away from the duo to peer at the edges of the platform that are barely in sight. Claws pull at the cliffs, several more of the feathery monsters climbing up onto the giant platform. Did- Is this their home?

Being surrounded by walking, squawking feather monsters doesn’t sound bad… until one moves to sit between his legs. “Uhhh…” That’s REALLY not good.

He goes to sit up, but Fora’s wing pushes down on his chest to stop him. When he looks at her, she’s giving him those lustful eyes again. What happened to the peaceful afterglow?

The feline gasps as the raptor starts rubbing the tip of her snout against the softened prick. “You can’t- I just-”

Unfortunately, the feeling of the soft feathers on his base starts getting him hard once more. There’s a victorious choir of chirping and snarling from all of the monsters that gathered on the mating pillar for his mating rod. That’s REALLY REALLY not good!

The raptor and wyvern lick the sides of the knight’s face, giving him comfort to prepare for the sleepless night. 

…  
…  
He never did get a reward from that village in the end.


End file.
